Todo Gracias a Ella
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: los años han pasado Draco y Hermione estan casados y el recuerda la ultima batalla contra Voldemort lo que le sucedio y a quien le debe que siga vivo.


Todo Gracias a Ella  
  
Me encuentro tirado en el suelo sostenido por mis dos manos veo caer una lagrima lo se porque es mía, toco mi cara con una mano la pongo enfrente de mi otra gota cae pero esta sobre la misma mano la analizo no es una lagrima es sangra me toco la cabeza al volver a ver mi mano la encuentro cubierta de sangre volteo a un lado y encuentro al causante ese desgraciado que alguna vez llame padre, lo veo detenidamente pero enseguida me pongo de pie y empiezo a correr choco con muebles, me siento como el viento no siento dolor al tropezar, al abrir las puertas de golpe, al fin llego te veo tirada llorando con el alma echa pedazos me acerco a ti corriendo veo tus hermosos ojos que me enamoraron desde la primera vez, tu me miras fijamente tratas de sonreír pero tus labios pierden forma al ver mi cara ensangrentada, siento tus dos manos tocarme tratando de encontrar mi herida yo las a parto y te digo; Estaré bien. Por tu cara no te veo muy convencida de mi respuesta te disponías a hablar cuando varios conjuros se pronuncian y la batalla final que se lleva a cabo en ese lugar nos saca de nuestros pensamientos, tu no pierdes tiempo te levantas y empiezas a pronunciar el conjuro con esa voz firme que me hace no perderme a pesar de que por tu cara caen varias lagrimas, como me duele verte llorar pero te comprendo al ver unos metros adelante el cuerpo inerte de ese pelirrojo que se interponía entere nosotros e ese que siempre quiso ser el héroe ahora lo es, no le reprocho nada a pesar de que lo odie sin duda dio su vida por ti por eso te encontré llorando ¿no es así? Volteo a ver a mi alrededor tu parada a un lado mío, delante nuestro Voldemort, luchando con Harry ese chico al que le ofrecí mi amistad el primer año , como me enoje cuando no acepto ahora me alegro que no lo haya hecho no hubiera sido lo correcto en aquel momento luchando con la misma fuerza Albus Dumbledore a pesar de su edad y el sufrimiento que debió sentir al ver muertos a unos cuantos profesores y alumnos sigue con esa fuerza vital que no estoy seguro si la veré en alguien mas, aun lado de el Severus Snape mi ex profesor de pociones y ahora mi colega y amigo el me favoreció a mi y a mi casa principalmente a mi ahora que lo veo asi me pregunto que fue lo que lo impulso a unirse a Voldemort o al señor tenebroso como el lo llama sea lo que haya sido ahora esta de nuestro lado no me importa lo que haya hecho si lo pienso creo que el sabia lo que me esperaba por eso me convirtió en su alumno preferido o en s protegido como me gusta pensarlo su protegido por lo menos de esa forma sentí que alguien se preocupaba por mi lo hizo par intentar que no cometiera los mismos errores que el no se de que haya servido exactamente pero sirvió, inmediatamente vuelvo a la realidad no debieron pasar mas de unos cuantos segundos en los que mis pensamientos volaron. Me pongo de pie tomo la mano de Hermione siento como ella me la aprieta siento que me da confianza la volteo a ver antes de comenzar a recitar el conjuro que nos dio la victoria, no mas muertes, no mas señor tenebroso , no mas Voldemort. Cai rendido en el piso pero feliz aun sostengo su mano, ella me mira feliz con una sonrisa que nunca antes vi de esa forma en su rostro, veo como el sol atraviesa las ventanas del castillo y se posa sobre nosotros, siento ese calor que produce la paz dentro de mi, volteo a ver a mi alrededor todos parecen estar bien pero el gusto no dura, vuelvo a ver esas caras melancólicas que muy pocas veces me atrevo a ver, ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pies y la acompaño a donde esta el cuerpo de uno de sus mejores amigos al que ella quiso tanto pero no lo suficiente para amarlo siento como su rostro se posa en mi pecho y comienza a llorar nuevamente, veo a Harry que hace lo mismo pero sobre el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo, veo a Dumbledore y Snape acerarse no intentan mover a Harry y tanto ellos como yo saben que no podrán. A pesar de que ya han pasado dos años de aquella batalla la recuerdo como si fuera ayer tanta gente muerta tantos inocentes como culpables tanto dolor en sus rostros tanta felicidad al saber que había muero el causante de todo aquello y tanta tristeza de los que perdieron a sus seres queridos, todo eso sucedió cuando llevaba un año de ser maestro, dumbledore le pidio a harry que permaneciera a su lado porque si Voldemort aparecía el no podría ayudarlo y el muy bien sabia que Voldemort lo superaba en fuerza, Ron al lado de su inseparable amigo no se quedo a tras también se hizo maestro y Hermione se quedo a mi lado como maestra también pero los cuatro como maestros suplentes o asistentes de los profesores no nos molestamos era mejor así, en ese año hubo enfrentamientos entre ron y yo todo por Hermione; pero ella nunca desistió en que los dos nos lleváramos bien. Ja....... ironías del destino, justo un día antes de la batalla me lo encontré en el pasillo y claramente me dijo: Malfoy .... digo Draco seré honesto contigo no me agradas pero por el bien de Herm. Seré tu amigo aceptas- me tendió su mano y la estreche cerrando el trato, ahora cuando en las noches la oigo sollozar por el, la despierto y le cuento esa historia a pesar de que la ha oído millones de veces me escucha con atención y sonríe. Ahora vivimos en una casa grande no como mi mansión, no quise volver a ese lugar por los malos recuerdos que me trae, además mi madre no la quiere que porque no es una sangre pura, hace mucho que eso me dejo de importar porque la tengo a ella y a nuestro hijo de cinco meses Ronald james Malfoy Granger no me molesto el que lo llamara así se que extraña a ron y todavía aprecia a Harry y, el que no a logrado superar la perdida de su amigo por completo, pero sigue adelante junto con su esposa Ginny weasley y su pequeña hija Jessica Liliana Potter Weasley, talvez solo talvez mi hijo llegue a hacer lo que mi esposa no pudo amar un Weasley y sea correspondido y que logre superar lo que yo hice al lado de la persona que amo, que ni el mundo ni nadie le diga que necesitas ser sangre limpia para sobresalir yo lo aprendí del modo fácil gracias a ella, pero no se como le ira a el pero si alguna vez me pregunta porque algunos le han dicho que por ser sangre pura no puedes amara quien no es yo le diré sin titubear: Hijo olvida eso es pura falsedad, cuado te llegues a enamorar no importa de quien sea porque el peor dolor no es ser rechazado por quien eres o por los padres que tienes o por el dinero el peor dolor que sentirás es amar y no ser amado, ogala tu nunca lo llegues a sentir y le doy gracias a tu madre que por ella jamás llegue a sentirme rechazada mientras estuve, estoy y estaré a su lado y todo Gracias a ella  
  
FIN. 


End file.
